legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Strike Chronicles
Star Strike Chronicles is the first game created in the Chronicles series, but takes place the latest chronologically. The creator is still developing the game, and has written the plot, storyline, and all the characters, along with a script. This game has yet to be released, and it is unknown if this is going to become an official game yet. The creator has stated that if it doesn't become a game, it might become a book trilogy. Although not many things are set in stone, there are still some ideas that are to be explored. Gameplay If made into a game, the Player would be allowed to freely explore and move around the world, like in most RPG's, which SSC is. It will be of real-time, in HD graphics. The battle system can be multi-player, and the battle flows into real time, where the Player can freely choose to use items, attack, hide behind obstacles, use obstacles, and later give commands to the other Computer Controlled Party Members. Enemies will freely move around, and once approaching them, a battle will start. It is possible to run away from battle. After defeating the enemies in that battle, the Player is awarded experience for levelling up the party members. Later in the game, a feature called the Pair-Up Strategy can be used. In Pair-Up, two party members can be paired together to boost each other's statuses, such as HP, MP, Strength, Defence, Magic Defence, Magic, Speed, Evasion, and Accuracy. These statuses are the ones used in the game. As the party members are paired up, they will stick right beside each other in battle, and will boost certain statuses. Some party members work better with others. Another feature in the game, are the moves. To use Magic Moves, it will cost MP, and the Player will unleash a move set that will deal more damage than a regular attack. Each member has a special move, called Ultimate Moves, which are their strongest, and cost a lot of MP, but can be used anytime, as long as they have it. Each party member has a specific element that the move is. Elements are used a lot in this game. Each move has a certain element, and can affect Elemental enemies. When the same elemental move is used against the same elemental enemy, the move will not do very much. Some elements have weaknesses to another. Preface In a dystopian future, monsters called Risen infiltrate all areas, corners, and areas are being destroyed left and right by waves of Risen To try to keep the peace, Mission Groups are formed. Every year, kids from the age of 4 take exams to see if they have potential to keeping the peace. These exams are testing personality, ability, and mental strengths. The data from the exams are calculated to figure out if kids will have use years later in the future. Later on, Agents are chosen, and the Agency, called Lumiere Incorporated determine how many people would be in what Mission group and who would be in what Mission group. It’s also tested for their bodies, to see if they can hold DNA able to hold certain chemicals to create supernatural abilities. Our story revolves around a newer group, called Star Strike. Star Strike is the largest of them all, and all ten of them have very diverse abilities, and have all been friends since they were children. The Risen are getting stronger by the minute, and the Human’s defences are weakening. Humans are now getting desperate for all the horror to end. Watch Star Strike unravel many secrets of the Universe, and see their roles in helping to save the world. Dark days... Are rising. Party Members (Members of Star Strike) 'Skye Hikari- '''The female lead in the game. A rather serious, mysterious, and distant girl, that many lack knowledge of. Nevertheless, she still cares deeply for civillians and the world, and is highly respected for her skill with a sword, and supernatural skills. She says nothing about her past, but many can tell she is very strong, inside and out. Not much is known about her at first, but as things progress, more and more about her becomes clear. She wields a sword in battle. 'Zephyr Lumiere- 'The son of the President of Lumiere Inc, and the male lead in the game. Zephyr is a skilled leader and strategist, with a cool, calm, and collected personality, and a sharp and keen mind. He has difficulty keeping in his emotions, and deeply cares for his friends and worries for Skye. He wields a sword in battle. 'Shadow Hikari- 'Skye's older fraternal twin brother. He's Zephyr's best friend, and is an optimistic and naive person, and wants peace in the world. He tends to want happiness around the world, but tends to overlook the consequences in his actions. He wields an axe in battle, but can also use a staff and heal. 'Aurora Candor- 'A clumsy, but kind girl who lacks confidence in her abilties, and tries to get along with others. Although she is very friendly, she has a rather fiery temper. Knows the most about Skye, and although it doesn't seem like it, is her best friend. She uses tomes in battle, and can cast spells and heal. 'Leaf Underwood- 'Something of an oddball, Leaf is a kind, but unlucky guy. He tends to be a bit awkward at times, and ends up in odd situations, but still holds his head up. Leaf is very active and full of energy, and although he can be strange, many like his light-hearted attitude. He uses Chakrams in battle. 'Spark Knight- 'A close childhood friend of Leaf. Spark is tomboyish and harsh at times, and is not afraid to speak her mind, but has a much softer side to her. She's rather competitive, and protective of the weaker members, and always has a desire to be stronger. She uses a lance in battle. 'Luna Zedler- 'Zephyr's cousin. Luna is the moodmaker of the group, and is very unique and independent, and is perceptive like her cousin. She can be a bit pessimistic at times, and tends to state the black and white, no matter how harsh the situation is. Although she is smart and mature, she has a teasing side to her, that likes to tease the other party members. She wields a whip in battle, but can cast Status Boosting spells and a little Healing Magic. 'Blaze Stryker- 'One of the more level headed members of the group. Blaze is mysterious, serious, and quiet, but likes the company of others. Blaze is an Animorph, and can turn into a Beast to fight at will. He likes nature, and is calm in most situations. 'Glacieus Thorn- 'Like Leaf, he is lighthearted. Glacieus is a jokester and is a bit childish at times, but many like his comedic ways. Glacieus tends to be rather energetic and impulsive at times, but is skilled with recon. He tends to bring out more light heartedness to the group. He uses Tonfas in battle. 'Stream Tennant- 'Stream is wise, kind, and motherly. Although she is timid and shy, she can be violent when when needed. Stream is skilled with technology, and tends to look out for the other members. She wields Claws in battle, and can cast Status Boosting spells with a little Healing Magic. Storyline (SPOILERS AHEAD) In a dystopian future, monsters called Risen infiltrate all areas, corners, and areas are being destroyed left and right by waves of Risen To try to keep the peace, Mission Groups are formed. Every year, kids from the age of 4 take exams to see if they have potential to keeping the peace. These exams are testing personality, ability, and mental strengths. The data from the exams are calculated to figure out if kids will have use years later in the future. Later on, agents are chosen, and the government determines how many people would be in what Mission group and who would be in what Mission group. It’s also tested for their bodies, to see if they can hold DNA able to hold certain chemicals to create supernatural abilities. The mission groups start when all the members are about 16 or older, but some have exceptions. There have been some records of people starting at even younger ages. The agents are sent around the world to keep the peace. Shadow Hikari, Aurora Candor, and Zephyr Lumiere enter the scenes of missions early, into the group called Star Strike. They join Skye, Shadow’s younger twin sister, who has been doing missions since the age of 11. A bit later, after their first missions, a meeting is held, with the President of Lumiere Inc, speaking out about the sudden increase of waves and waves of Risen. All Agents are sent with one mission: To find the source of where the Risen are coming from. The Risen are getting stronger and stronger by the minute, and defences are weakening, causing cities to be wiped out one by one. In Part I, the party members all start to join together. They encounter these elemental temples, which seem to be flowing with aura, a type of energy that powers all living. Each temple's respective element has powered Risen that uses that element. The Risen are then believed to be absorbing the aura. One more thing is discovered, there are artificial Risen lurking about. These Risen, appear to be half man powered, called Mutations. The groups are suspicious, and they set out to find out what is going on. Later, Star Strike starts to team up with the legendary mission groups, lead by Zephyr's sister, Aqua, who is a lieutenant in Lumiere Inc. The groups discover the Furies, an organization that formerly worked with DNA for Lumiere Inc. They worked with research for chemicals to be implanted in the Agents bodies, granting them supernatural abilities. The Furies have disbanded decades ago, and have disappeared. Mutations are seen now, and the groups discover a Furies HQ. After infiltrating it, they find out that the Furies have something to do with the Risen being over powered, but they are not part of the source. As time goes on, they start to find out more and more about the source. Zephyr is deemed Commander of Star Strike, due to the stress and worries of the Humans. After hijacking a Risen Ship, the groups discover a Labyrinth, full of aura. After going through it, it reveals a portal that leads to another world, a destroyed one, but not completely destroyed. Risen overrun it, and beings called Undead appear. This makes the end of Part I. A fortress belonging to the Furies is revealed in the other world. Though they are seen doing experiments, the Furies intentions are not yet revealed. After some more searching, Star Strike discover humans that have been living on the other world, that have been experimented on with stones, in the dungeons of the Fortress, in an attempt to create more powered Risen. Later on, the Undead are revealed to be trapped and tortured human souls. Skye reveals to them, that everything that dies, becomes and Undead. And the only way to reveal the souls, is to kill the Undead, which horrifies everyone. At the Fortress again, the Furies get a hold of Skye, and torture her in front of everyone. They try to extract darkness from Skye, and she is seen in pain. The Furies drop Skye, and they state that she is not ready yet. After Furies leave, Star Strike escape. The others ask how Skye has so much knowledge of the world, and as time goes on, Skye is seen disappearing more and more, with her intentions unrevealed. Times are getting tough, and Skye reveals her fate, and reveals that she is something that is causing the Risen to be overpowered, and she is trying to stop it. Skye is a Host. A Host is someone who holds an aura powered stone that creates Risen automatically. On the night of the exams, Skye was taken by the Furies and a stone was implanted in her, making her one of the many Hosts that powers and multiplies the Risen. The Risen created will be stronger and stronger, and the Hosts are made to be stronger, to make their Risen more powerful. All Hosts are granted immortality and indestructable defences. Skye reveals that she's been trying to destroy her Risen. But once all the Risen that is created by a Host dies, the Host has to die as well. And once dying, the Hosts will disappear, and will be forgotten off the face of the world, like they never meant to exist. The deeds Hosts are forced to do are affected by the stones, which makes them disappear once dead. Many Hosts have disappeared, but have turned to Undead. These Undead are nearly impossible to kill. And Skye has been out trying to destroy them. She then states that the reason why she never told anyone, was to keep them from being involved, and hurt in the process, leading her to do a lot on her own. This explains her distance, as it's much harder for her to be with everyone, if she's going to die in the process, and is causing a lot of pain. She tells everyone that she decided to tell them, as the Undead are stronger too, and the only way for her to kill them, is with bonds. Bonds that create strengths between more than one member. After she reveals everything, everyone is saddened and hesitant to kill the Risen, fearing that it would kill Skye. But she tells them that it can't happen so soon. So they go on. After going through the Fortress one more time and visiting the world, they get lead to another portal, which leads to a destroyed world, this one completely destroyed. Another Fortress is seen, and Skye is sent to go further in, while the others wait. Another few things are revealed about Skye. Before, Skye saw an Undead Host, and she seemed tense. Skye reveals that the person is Astrid. After going through the Fortress, she sees Astrid again, Astrid's Undead. She reveals who Astrid is. Astrid... Was her sister. Astrid was an Agent like Shadow and Skye, but she was also a Host. Skye knew about it, but Astrid didn't. Skye neglected to tell her, knowing that it would hurt her more, if Astrid knew. Astrid died, when her Risen disappeared, and Skye was devastated, but she didn't know that she would be forgotten. When she finds out, she becomes even more distant than before. She starts to use Astrid's sword a lot, as a form of revenge on the Furies. Skye, though hesitant, destroys Astrid's Undead, as it is destroying everything. Astrid is seen, faded, and ascends to the skies. Another Undead is sent after Skye, and defeats her, taking advantage of her grief. It goes back to the rest of Star Strike, and they are worried for Skye, and go through the Fortress. After going to the same place Skye was, they face an Undead. The Undead is defeated, and it's revealed to be Skye, who goes back to her old form. The Furies appear, and they reveal their plan. They reveal that with they are trying to awaken Chernabog, a powerful force. Before they reveal more, they unleash a huge army of monsters. Zephyr calls in the reinforcements, and all Agents appear. A huge battle occurs. After the battle, Star Strike escape to reveal everything that they discovered, they encounter visions. When going through another world, a vision appears in front of each person, revealing something that will happen in the future to their original world. Skye sees her world in destruction, everyone dead. She then realizes that, if she lives, the world will die. Skye doesn't say anything. They return to their world, and research Chernabog. They find out that Chernabog is a being that exists as a powerful source and leader to Risen. Many beings like Chernabog have existed. The Risen exist, as balance to the world. When the balance is disrupted, beings like Chernabog exist. The Risen are overpowered this time, due to the Hosts, and will be much harder to take down. It is revealed that Chernabog promised the Furies that if they awaken Chernabog with enough Risen, it will take over the world and the Furies can have what they want. After telling this to President Lumiere, their Lumiere Base gets taken over by the monsters. After successfully defending their base, albeit with a lot of destroyed areas, they manage to win, but with many casualties. The advanced groups go towards the Furies HQ to find out more, but are in danger. Star Strike set out to rescue them. They rescue them, after infiltrating the HQ again, and they leave, seeing the skies turn dark. They all escape to the Lumiere Base back in Garnet, and a few days later, Chernabog rises in the skies. The Risen start to go towards Garnet, as destroying the Base would mean taking over the world. A huge battle occurs, with the Agents and the Risen. The good side is losing, and the Goddess Celeste appears, stating that as many civillians are being killed, more Undead are appearing. She tells them that their only option is to destroy Chernabog, whom is in the skies. She teleports them there, after preparations. Celeste tells them that once Chernabog is defeated, all Risen not meant to exist will disappear, which means that Skye will die. But she states that she has a chance of surviving, being the last Host. Above, is a huge fortress, that Star Strike has to go through. To go through the fortress, they have to gather lights to create a staircase to Chernabog. Celeste guides them there, and tells them that once ending suffering in some areas below in the world, lights will appear. Many situations are seen, and the Player will choose whom to help, involving suffering and hardships. There's a catch, the Player can only save a certain amount of people, and cannot save some others. When saving one, some others that weren't saved are shown, meeting their ends, and there is a time limit. It's also revealed that Chernabog tricked the Furies, and killed them, creating even more Undead, making it more powerful. After creating enough lights, Star Strike appears in front of Chernabog and battle it. Before the battle, Chernabog absorbs Skye's stone, making him stronger. When defeating it, the Player is given the option for either Zephyr or Skye to do the final blow. The decision decides the ending of the game. Afterwards, either way, a huge explosion is seen, and is seen blowing up many cities and innocent people are seen killed. In the ending, all artificial Risen are destroyed, but Undead still exist, and the world is still in trouble, and in need of being rebuilt. A message is shown, telling the audience that even though it ends well, many have still been lost. If Zephyr is chosen to do the final blow, Skye will die. She will slowly fade away, as she tells everyone how she appreciates them, and she is seen ascending to the skies, with Astrid. It later reveals that Skye is not forgotten, because she was the last Host, and everyone promises not to forget her. If Skye is chosen to do the final blow, she will still fade away, but Luna points out that she can sense Skye's aura. Zephyr promises that he will find Skye with everyone else, and explains that Skye destroyed her own stone, letting her live. The scene switches to a cliff area, Skye is seen fading into there, and turns around. Star Strike faces her, and she smiles at them and hugs them, telling them that they still have stuff to do. In a bonus scene, six children are seen playing around the same cliff area. Two boys, and one girl, are seen standing by the cliff side. The girl looks like Skye and Zephyr, one boy looks like Shadow, and Aurora, and another looks like Spark and Leaf. They see four more children appear, and wave to them. Each child looks like Stream, Luna, Blaze, and Glacieus. The boys go over to the four children. The girl, resembling Skye and Zephyr looks up to the skies, and Astrid is seen smiling down on them. One boy, resembling Shadow and Aurora calls out to the girl, calling her "Astrid", and telling her to come over. The little girl resembling Skye and Zephyr says that the skies look better than they used to, smiles, and runs off to join the others. ''Fin Category:Chronicles Category:Star Strike Chronicles